Ray of sunshine
by nwyd
Summary: Random and unrelated stories of Hinata. Chapter 1: Itachi knows hair can get him in trouble. but at least its better than a crying 6 year old girl.


**AN: Hey everybody! It's me! Ok, that was pretty obvious. Right, I'm planning this to be a series of unrelated Hinata oneshots. Well, since there's nothing else to say, on with the story! Oh yeah, note that Hinata doesn't have a stutter cause it's too troublesome to write in.**

* * *

**Bad hair day**

"Itachi!! Are you ready??? We're going to be late!!!" Mikoto glared at her watch angrily. They were supposed to be at the Hyuuga compound in ten minutes and her eldest son still hadn't come down yet. Time for the last resort. "ITACHI!! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS DOWN THIS INSTANT NO DANGO AFTER DINNER!!"

"Hn."

She spun around. "Oh good. You're here. Let's go."

"Hn."

They started walking. Not for the first time, Itachi cursed his foolish younger brother for sabotaging him into being dragged along by his mother to meet the heiress. If only Sasuke hadn't faked sick due to being paranoid of getting stuck with a possible fan girl for a few hours while their mother had tea and a chitchat with Hiashi's wife…. At least, thanks to his ANBU meeting he would only be stuck there for about an hour. Which was an hour too long.

Upon reaching the compound, Mikoto gave her son a push in the direction of the gardens, saying, "Go play with Hinata-chan. And don't even think of sneaking off because I will find out and ban you from dango for the rest of your life."

Itachi turned and, resisting the urge to stomp off, merely walked towards the gardens. Because stomping off like a sulky kid would not look good for his 'cool' image. He saw Hinata in one of the gardens so he walked over and stood beside a tree, deciding to wait until she noticed him instead of initiating a conversation.

It took a rather long time, and when she did finally look up, she let out a squeak and fell down. "Who are you?" She attempted to demand but it came out like a normal inquiry. She scrambled to her feet and settled in her stance, probably trying to prevent an attack. Not that it would have worked; the stance was sloppy and she was obviously quivering.

"Itachi."

Hinata's face was scrunched up for a moment before her eyes widened. "Kaa-san said that you have to enter-entertain me." She stumbled on the unfamiliar word before looking up at him expectantly.

_Oh shit._ Once again, Itachi cursed Sasuke and his deviousness, as well as the meeting for being so late. Then, for the lack of something better to say, "What do you want to do?"

"How about I give you three options then you choose which one?" Her eyes were bright.

"Hn."

"Ok! One, we play with Hanabi. Two, We go drink tea with our kaa-sans. And last, you let me play with your hair!"

Itachi thought. Being in Kaa-san's presence would mean it would be very difficult to leave for his meeting. Playing with a baby would mean a lot of screaming and crying. From the baby, of course. What could she possibly do to his hair anyway?

"Hair."

"Ok! Wait here for me!" Hinata skipped off. Itachi stood around sulkily, looking cool.

She was back quite quickly, holding a basket full of brightly coloured ribbons, hair ties, beads and other assorted instruments of torture—I mean beautification. If there was such a word. Well, you should know what I mean.

Itachi backed away slowly. There was no way in _hell_ any of those things were getting near his hair. His resolve soon crumbled as Hinata did her wonderfully-adorable-and-huggable puppy dog eyes. Oh dear.

Finally relenting, he sat down on a nearby chair, while Hinata stood behind him with the dreaded tray of doom. He waited. Nothing happened, then, "Okaa san said that you're leaving in an hour but that you're coming back with your family for the Uchiha-Hyuuga dinner. I probably can't finish in an hour but you have to promise not to mess everything up so I can continue after dinner, ok?"

Sighing, Itachi turned. Her lips were quivering and her eyes looked teary, before switching to puppy dog eyes. His own eyes widened as he realized what his mother would do to him if she heard he made Hinata cry. "Hn."

Taking that as a yes, Hinata smiled and turned his head back around. A torturous hour of gelling, beading and be-ribboning followed, and Itachi wished he had chosen the option of drinking tea.

Finally, the time to leave arrived. Hinata shoved a mirror in his face, and after taking one look, Itachi wished he hadn't. This could only end badly. Then she stuck an Abraham Lincoln stovepipe hat on his head that had been whipped out of nowhere and waved goodbye. "Have fun at your meeting!" She chirped, and Itachi resisted the urge to slam his head repeatedly against a pillar which stood temptingly nearby. Resigning himself to his fate, he nodded good-bye and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

At the meeting: 

When Itachi arrived, the only seat available was the one in the centre of the room with a spotlight shining down on it. He cursed his luck and attempted to shrink into his seat. All talk ceased and the Hokage made his way to the stage, since everyone was there.

"Ahem. Well, I suppose none of us will be able to pay attention to the meeting while Itachi is wearing that monstrous hat. So, Itachi, will you please remove it?" Itachi grimaced. The Hokage was probably trying to make him the laughing stock of the whole town. But being the good boy he was, he schooled his features into his usual i-am-too-cool-for-you-because-i-am-hot-and-awesome-and-your-presence-bores-me look and removed his hat.

Silence reigned for a full 5 seconds and crickets chirped, before total chaos erupted.

Hinata had gelled his hair so it was standing straight up and looked like he was scared out of his wits. Then she had plaited everything bit by bit so hundreds of miniature braids tied with neon pink and yellow elastic bands stuck out of the top of his head. There were beads braided in as well. Then she had tied ribbons around everything, and as a final touch, seemed to have dumped glitter over the whole lot.

"Oh my god— "

"How colourful!"

"He looks stupid."

Itachi stewed as more and more comments made the room noisier. Everyone was laughing loudly and it was pissing him off. Even the Hokage was sniggering as he politely asked for an explanation of that ridiculous hairstyle.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Itachi muttered, praying everyone would shut up soon.

"Isn't she the heiress?"

"He let her touch his hair!"

"He must like her a lot to leave his hair like that!"

"Are they engaged?"

"Does she like him too?"

At the last few comments, Itachi had had enough. Everyone cowered in fear as killing intent flooded the room. Needless to say, the end result was not pretty.

Later, The Uchihas received a large hospital bill for a few dozen people as well as construction bill for the room that had gotten thrashed. Itachi was banned from dango for a week by parents who were visibly snickering at his hairdo, which was still as sticky-out and colourful as before the massive fight.

After dinner, Hinata smiled when she saw his hair was untouched and adorned it with large, bright flowers. Which wiped the sadistic smile right off his face and sent his parents and Sasuke into gales of laughter.

* * *

**Ok, I know this chapter is rubbish. Just tell me what you think, please?**

**I applaud everyone who read this to the end.**

**And now I should probably start updating my other stories. **

**See you people next time. ^^**


End file.
